emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7202 (5th June 2015)
__TOC__ Plot At the hospital, the doctor explains that Ashley won't be able to have many visitors once he wakes up. Harriet insists it will just be her, determined to shut Laurel out. Marlon returns to the village and breaks the news to everyone that Laurel got it wrong and Ashley's alive. Victoria's relieved when she discovers they're planning to bring him out of his coma. Bob and Val - dressed as Brenda - attend the bank meeting. Bob is nervous about committing fraud, but Val tells him to relax and insists they will not get caught. Leyla's babysitting plan backfires as she turns her back on Archie for a minute and he ends up drawing over his face with a marker pen. Val almost blows things at the bank as she starts to sign her name as 'Valerie' rather than 'Brenda' on the form. Back at the café, Carly anxiously waits for them to return as Brenda's curiosity causes her to ask too many questions as to Bob's whereabouts. Bob and 'Brenda' are granted the loan. Dan receives a list of books he needs to buy for his course. Kerry agrees to go into town and buy them for him. Adam admits to Victoria that he's made a mess of things. After mutual acknowledgement, Victoria asks Adam to marry her. Leyla's relieved when Jai says she did a good job with Archie, in spite of the marker pen incident. Laurel apologises to Gabby and explains that she has been drinking too much and is going to get help. Ashley is awake at the hospital and Harriet breaks the news to him about his seizure. She asks him about the accident but he doesn't remember what happened. Laurel tells Doug that she is going to an AA meeting and he offers to go with her. She tells him it would mean the world if he was there. Carly feels guilty as Brenda tells her she's bought her a good luck present for the shop - a new sign. Dan is livid when he discovers Kerry spent the money he gave her for books on clothes for them both. Diane tells Marlon that Laurel's gone to AA. Marlon remains unconvinced this is the end for her. Debbie is awkward as Carly invites her and Pete for a double date with her and Ross tomorrow. Adam and Victoria plan to announce their engagement but PC Swirling arrives and arrests her for hit and run before they get the chance. Cast Regular cast *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Victoria Sugden - Isabel Hodgins *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Amelia Spencer - Daisy Campbell *Val Pollard - Charlie Hardwick *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Carly Hope - Gemma Atkinson *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Laurel Dingle - Charlotte Bellamy *Gabby Thomas - Annelise Manojlovic Guest cast *Doctor - Kirsty Dillon *Bank Manager - Krupa Pattani *PC Swirling - Andy Moore Locations *Main Street *The Woolpack - Public bar and backroom, beer garden *Pear Tree Cottage - Beauty & Bernice salon and Take A Vow office *Dale Head - Downstairs rooms *Café Main Street *Hotten General Hospital - The Dales Wing Ward B12 *Shire Bank Notes *The child actor portraying Archie Breckle appears uncredited. Category:2015 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes